starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Galen Marek
Galen Marek, nomeado Starkiller, era um humano masculino, aprendiz do Lorde Sith Darth Vader. Um poderoso usuário da Força, que viveu durante a era do Império Galáctico. Marek nasceu no planeta Kashyyyk como o único filho de cavaleiros Jedi: Mallie Marek e Kento Marek, que abandonaram a Ordem Jedi durante as Guerras Clônicas. Após a morte de sua mãe, o pai do jovem Marek foi morto em batalha por Darth Vader. Embora apenas uma criança, Marek possuía uma forte ligação com a Força que Darth Vader procurou explorar. Assim, Darth Vader sequestrou Marek, a fim de treinar o órfão nos caminhos da Ordem Sith. Embora os Sith foram limitados a apenas dois membros, Vader, treina Marek como seu aprendiz secreto durante a sua própria aprendizagem com Darth Sidious, o Lorde Sith que governou a galáxia como Imperador Palpatine. O trauma físico e psicológico do regime de treinamento implacável de Vader, resultou na imersão de Marek no Lado Sombrio da Força, como seu Mestre pretendia. Com suas memórias de infância reprimidas e sua identidade original esquecida, Marek conhecia-se como aprendiz de Vader; um assassino Sith que operou sob o codinome de "Starkiller" e uma arma viva para ser implantado contra os inimigos de Darth Vader. Além do assassinato de numerosos alvos que incluíam muitos rivais de Vader, o aprendiz fora treinado por anos, em preparação para o dia em que ele estaria pronto para ajudar seu mestre em um confronto com Darth Sidious. Este objetivo singular tornou-se uma obsessão de Starkiller como ele desejava se tornar um verdadeiro Lorde Sith. O auge do treinamento de Starkiller foi implantado contra alvos Jedi, pela primeira vez em sua vida em 3 ABY (antes da Batalha de Yavin), que culminou com vitórias contra os Mestres Jedi sobreviventes Ordem 66: Rahm Kota, Kazdan Paratus e Shaak Ti. Com a morte da Mestra Jedi Shaak Ti, um dos poucos membros do Alto Conselho Jedi que sobreviveram a Ordem 66 , Darth Vader declarou que tinha chegado o momento de executar seu plano para derrubar o Imperador. Exultante com a perspectiva de finalmente cumprir o seu único objetivo na vida, Starkiller se encontra com Vader abordo do Executor apenas para ser traído e gravemente ferido por seu Mestre, que afirmou que os espiões de Sidious tinham descoberto a existência do aprendiz secreto. Pressionado pelo imperador, Vader demonstrou sua lealdade por aparentemente matado Starkiller. Na verdade, a traição era uma artimanha que permitiu que Vader salvasse a vida de seu aprendiz. Após a recuperação completa de Starkiller em 2 ABY, Vader revelou seu plano de contingência: a criação de uma rebelião em grande escala contra o Império Galáctico. O aprendiz foi instruído por seu mestre para montar um exército de rebeldes e dissidentes, a fim de desviar a atenção do Imperador com uma guerra civil, portanto, permitindo-lhes uma oportunidade a mais para assassinar Sidious. Embora amargo e ressentido com Vader, Starkiller obedeceu e procurou em várias partes da galáxia contatos influentes que seriam cruciais para a formação de uma insurreição em uma escala galáctica. Através de esforços de Starkiller, três membros desiludidos do Senado Imperial — Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis e Mon Mothma— convocados no planeta Corellia onde eles concordaram em juntar seus recursos juntos na oposição ao governo do Imperador. No entanto, a missão provou ser outro engano da parte de Vader, traíndo Starkiller mais uma vez e capturando os senadores. Indignado com a descoberta de que seu Mestre não estava disposto a desafiar Darth Sidious com a ajuda de Starkiller, o ex-aprendiz viaja para a Estrela da Morte em construção e pretende resgatar seus aliados da execução. Abandonando a personalidade de Starkiller, ele re-abraçou sua herança Jedi como Galen Marek através da recuperação parcial de suas memórias reprimidas. Durante a infiltração do aprendiz na Estrela da Morte, Galen Marek enfrentou e derrotou o seu antigo mestre na batalha. Sidious esperava reivindicar Marek como seu novo aprendiz e incitou-o a matar Vader. Em vez disso, Marek atacou o Imperador com o objetivo de fornecer os senadores tempo suficiente para escapar da Estrela da Morte. Seu plano deu certo, mas no final custou ao aprendiz sua vida. No entanto, o seu sacrifício facilitou a formação da Aliança para Restauração da República e da eclosão da Guerra Civil Galáctica. Os primeiros fundadores da Rebelião lembraram o aprendiz Galen Marek; o arquiteto original do Aliança Rebelde, e honraram sua memória, adotando o brasão da família Marek como o emblema oficial da Aliança. Desconhecido para os rebeldes, Darth Vader preservou o cadáver do seu ex-aprendiz como um modelo genético para a criação de uma versão mais poderosa e obediente do Starkiller original. Mas, devido às dificuldades relacionadas à clonagem, juntamente com as falhas de uma versão modificada da técnica de Kamino, os resultados iniciais foram pouco satisfatórios. Vader foi forçado a replicar seu discípulo caído em várias ocasiões, em uma tentativa para corrigir gradualmente o procedimento imperfeito. Aproximadamente seis meses após a morte de Marek, o experimento do Lorde das Trevas — conduzido em segredo dentro da Cidade de Facilidade de Clonagem Timira — produziu centenas de aberrações, e um clone que escapou de Kamino. Apesar desses contratempos, Darth Vader em última análise, conseguiu seu objetivo de projetar o clone perfeito de seu antigo aprendiz. Uma versão muito mais poderosa de Marek. Biografia Primeiros anos thumb|left|282px|Marek como criança, um pouco antes de ser sequestrado por Vader.Galen Marek era um humano masculino que viveu durante o auge do Império Galáctico e do Grande Purgo Jedi. Filho do Cavaleiro Jedi Kento Marek e de uma jovem combatente da liberdade Jedi chamada Mallie, Galen Marek nasceu com uma conexão extremamente poderosa com a Força. Seus pais, ambos dos quais eram membros da Ordem Jedi, casaram-se em segredo durante as Guerras Clônicas—um conflito entre a República Galáctica e a Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes—e continuaram sendo membros da Ordem Jedi até Mallie ficar grávida. Como resultado, eles relutantemente abandonaram a Ordem Jedi e fugiram para os territórios da Orla Exterior, na véspera da Ordem 66—uma directiva de contingência que instruiu todos os soldados clones da República para executar seus oficiais Jedi e culminar o enredo Sith de exterminar seus rivais antigos e, ao mesmo tempo, transformar a República em uma ditadura—. A própria guerra havia sido orquestrada pelo Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Sidious, que virou o exército de clones contra os Jedi através de seu disfarce público como Supremo Chanceler Palpatine, pouco antes de sua ascensão como imperador da galáxia. Agora fugitivos do Império Galáctico, a família Marek estava constantemente em fuga, passando de um planeta para outro, em um esforço para evitar as tentativas do Império em matar os poucos remanescentes Jedi. Eles finalmente se estabeleceram em Kashyyyk, mas a sua nova vida foi interrompida quando Mallie foi morta enquanto protegia Wookiees de mercenários Trandoshanos e mercadores de escravos, deixando o marido para levar Galen sozinho. Quando espiões imperiais souberam da luta do Jedi com os traficantes de escravos, uma grande força militar foi implantada em Kashyyyk sob o comando de Darth Vader. Durante a batalha, Vader derrota e mata Kento Marek em um duelo de Sabre de Luz e descobriu o filho do mesmo. Impressionado com o potencial de Galen na Força, como demonstrado por seu uso reflexivo de telecinése, Vader sequestra Galen, pouco depois de ter matado o pai do menino e um esquadrão de stormtroopers, a fim de manter a existência de Galen em segredo. Apesar de sua lealdade para fora, para Palpatine, Vader nutria muito ódio em direção a seu mestre Sith e pretendia derrubá-lo com a ajuda de Marek. Como tal, ele esforçou-se para ensinar os caminhos do lado sombrio da Força para o seu novo discípulo, a quem ele controlava através do medo, sua raiva e outras emoções básicas. Treinado por Vader Abrigado a bordo do Destroier Imperial incompleto de Vader, o Executor, e dado o codinome "Starkiller", o aprendiz reprime todas as memórias de sua vida anterior e passa as próximas duas décadas em formação como um Sith sob a supervisão de Darth Vader, com o objetivo final de lutar ao ladthumb|Starkiller luta com PROXY, em um de seus primeiros treinamentoso de Vader contra Palpatine. Darth Vader não era um Mestre bom, seus métodos de treinamento eram brutais e se baseavam na tortura. Ele ensinou Starkiller a desenvolver seu ódio e raiva para o poder, dando-lhe formação em apenas o básico antes de forçar o aprendiz a desenvolver seus próprios métodos através de duelos e testes brutais. Foi fornecido à Starkiller PROXY—um holodroid de treinamento no combate com sabre de luz—, que era capaz de imitar as habilidades de luta de um Jedi, e programado para atacar regularmente Starkiller com intenção letal de mantê-lo forte; outro regime de treinamento brutal planejado por Vader. Apesar disso, PROXY desenvolveu um relacionamento próximo com o seu Mestre, proporcionando o adepto da Força com compaixão o suficiente para manter a sanidade. Apesar do tratamento cruel de Vader, alguns dos piores horrores sofridos por Starkiller eram realmente auto-infligidos. Em uma ocasião, Starkiller ordenou a PROXY para acorrentá-lo imóvel no escuro e privá-lo de alimentação até que ele tivesse montado com sucesso um sabre de luz através da telecinese. Enquanto o exercício foi um fracasso, Starkiller sente que ele tinha se fortalecido. Na meditação, Starkiller levou a olhar para o seu sabre de luz aceso, usando a coloração vermelha para pensar em raiva e carnificina, a fim de aproveitar o lado sombrio da força. No entanto, Starkiller permaneceu eternamente frustrado por sua incapacidade de experimentar visões do futuro e, como tal, qualquer quebra da rotina habitual seria surpresa para ele. thumb|left|266px|A Sombra Furtiva. Starkiller assumiu o papel de assassino e executor pessoal de Vader, matando indivíduos problemáticos de todas as classes militares e do governo imperial com um entusiasmo vicioso. Starkiller se via pessoalmente como um imperialista convicto, ele via esses assassinatos como uma forma de serviço ao Império. Para este fim, foi fornecido a Starkiller uma nave personalizada, a Sombra Furtiva, e um oficial imperial designado para servir como seu piloto, embora Starkiller fosse um piloto habilidoso, Vader queria que seu aprendiz focasse na meditação e outros exercícios, enquanto um piloto designado levasse-o ao seu destino. Não era, evidentemente, um emprego de alta classe para esses indivíduos, pois eles eram mortos no campo de batalha ou executados por Vader. Seu primeiro piloto foi um velho sargento que, de acordo com Starkiller, pilotou a Sombra Furtiva como uma barcaça de petróleo. Uma de suas missões com este piloto envolveu caçar um assessor imperial traiçoeiro em Malastare que tinha uma dívida de jogo. Com a ajuda de PROXY, Starkiller se infiltrou na instalação de segurança do assessor em Port Pixelito, e rastejou através dos dutos de ventilação para o escritório de seu alvo. Então Starkiller, com o uso da Força, enforcou o assessor, enquanto ele estava trabalhando em sua mesa. O velho sargento que era seu piloto foi posteriormente executado por atraso. Outra missão o levou a Duro, onde a déspota imperial local havia crescido excessivamente. Starkiller desenvolveu um "desgosto sem fim" para um AT-ST durante a missão. thumb|275px|Darth Vader dá a Starkiller o título de seu aprendiz.Ao desafiar Vader em uma luta para fins de treinamento em 3 ABY, Starkiller esperava que fosse apenas um treino usual. No entanto, no final do mesmo, Vader ordenou Starkiller ajoelhar-se diante dele. Acreditando que sua hora tinha chegado ao fim, Starkiller obedeceu e esperou sua morte. Em vez disso, Darth Vader formalmente reconheceu-o oficialmente pela primeira vez como seu aprendiz, algo que Starkiller sempre acreditava ser. Ele declarou completa formação de Starkiller, e despachou-o em seu primeiro teste; o sobrevivente Mestre Jedi Rahm Kota estava atacando um estaleiro Imperial no espaço de Nar Shaddaa. Em resposta, Vader ordenou Starkiller matar Kota e trazer o sabre de luz do Jedi de volta como prova da morte de Kota. Vader também deixou Starkiller com ordens para não deixar testemunhas, matando todos no estaleiro, incluindo as tropas imperiais, uma ordem que o Imperialista Starkiller achou perturbador. Mas não querendo desagradar seu Mestre, Starkiller foi rápido para esconder sua relutância e expressar sua complacência, convencendo-se de que era apenas mais um degrau a ser subido para alcançar seu destino Sith. Em seu caminho para fora da nave, Starkiller foi emboscado por PROXY, que estava usando o seu módulo de combate Obi-Wan Kenobi. Starkiller rapidamente derrotou PROXY, embora ele manifestou surpresa porque PROXY usou um módulo tão velho, que ele pensou ter sido apagado. Quando se aproximaram da Sombra Furtiva, Starkiller desajeitadamente se encontrou com sua nova piloto, Juno Eclipse. A principal razão para a surpresa de Starkiller era que ele nunca tinha tido uma mulher piloto antes, e ele mais tarde tornou-se convencido de que era algum tipo de teste de Vader. A Fábrica de TIE Fighters thumb|284px|Starkiller, a bordo da Fábrica de TIE Fighters. Partindo do Executor para Nar Shaddaa, Starkiller foi informado sobre Rahm Kota por PROXY. Kota era um general Jedi respeitado durante as Guerras Clônicas, mas enquanto ele era um gênio militar, considerava os soldados clones impróprios para batalha, em vez de confiar em sua própia milícia. Quando a Ordem 66 foi emitida, não havia clones em seu pelotão para obedecer a essa ordem, então Kota foi capaz de desaparecer. Starkiller rapidamente deduziu que o principal objetivo de Kota era sair de seu esconderijo e atacar o Império para atrair a atenção; ele queria ser encontrado. Ao chegar a Nar Shaddaa, Starkiller se tornou cada vez mais perturbado pela ordem de Vader de "não deixar testemunhas", como muitas de suas eventuais vítimas eram cidadãos imperiais leais cujo único erro foi o de cruzar seu caminho, apesar de Starkiller se convencer que este foi mais um teste de Vader, preparou-se. Enquanto a Sombra Furtiva era guiada pelas hábeis mãos de Juno Eclipse, aproximaram-se da Fábrica de TIE Fighter que Kota e seus homens estavam atacando, Starkiller estava centrado na violência e no conflito de si mesmo. Quando eles se aproximaram de um dos hangares da instalação, Starkiller ativou os sistemas de armas da Sombra Furtiva e destríu as defesas do hangar. Pulando para fora da nave no meio da batalha dentro do hangar, Starkiller matou os combatentes que estavam lá com eficiência brutal, rapidamente ele limpou o local. Os sobreviventes recuaram pelas comportas enquanto Starkiller os perseguia. Informado por Juno Eclipse via comunicador que o centro dethumb|264px|Starkiller usando a telecinése para atacar as forças da milícia de Kota. comando tinha sido invadido pela milícia de Kota, Starkiller fez o que deveria ser feito. Com atualizações táticas de Juno, Starkiller esculpiu seu caminho através da instalação, enquanto o tempo passava, as forças em conflito tornaram-se mais alarmadas com a sua presença. As forças da milícia achava que ele era algum tipo de shadowtrooper, enquanto os stormtroopers apenas pensaram que ele era um Jedi. As forças de milícia tornaram-se o principal foco de sua raiva, devido à sua deslealdade para com o Império. No entanto, ele observou que muitos dos soldados da milícia eram equipados com explosivos, e esses explosivos tinham sido colocados em toda a instalação, motivando Starkiller a se apressar antes que toda a instalação foi destruída. Só após a detonação dos explosivos, a instalação tornou-se incapacitada de se manter em órbita, e começou a cair do céu. Starkiller se apressou, agora, sem a menor cerimônia, atacou seus inimigos com telecinese, simplesmente jogando-os de lado. Alcançando a entrada para o centro de comando, Starkiller levou um momento para concentrar-se antes de entrar. Dentro do centro de comando, Starkiller encontrou Rahm Kota. Ambos foram surpreendidos com o que viram; Starkiller tinha sido ensinado que os Jedi eram calmos, suaves, e que levavam uma vida cheia de privilégios, e não esperava encontrar um Jedi tão "durão"; enquanto Kota estava esperava Darth Vader vir pessoalmente, e não enviar "um menino" em seu lugar. Starkiller abriu a competição com um relâmpago da Força, que Kota desviou, embora com dificuldade. Starkiller tentou cortar a garganta de Kota, o Jedi abaixou e atacou as pernas de Starkiller, mas Starkiller desviu do golpe de Kota dando um super-pulo com o uso da Força. Pulando para a parede mais próxima, Starkiller veio novamente atacar Kota, encadeando uma explosão telecinética em seu ataque. Kota desviou o impulso. Reajustando suas táticas, Starkiller circulou com mais cautela, cortando algumas cadeiras com seu sabre de luz e lançando os seus fragmentos no Jedi. Kota também mudou suas táticas de luta, sua velocidade e determinação forçaram Starkiller a confiar na forma de combate com sabre de luz, com sequências defensivas apertadas para afastá-lo. Incapaz de penetrar essa defesa, Kota recuou e mudou seu estilo, lutando de forma mais lenta e deliberadamente, mas também com o encadeamento de golpes súbitos e devastadoramente rápidos, na esperança de cansar Starkiller. No entanto, essa tática saiu pela culatra, e a guarda de Kota começou a escorregar, permitindo Starkiller ataca-lo. Nos bastidores Finais alternativos No jogo Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, no final do jogo, após lutar com Vader da primeira vez, ao invés de caminhar na direção do imperador, você caminha na direção de Vader, seguindo a persuasão do Imperador para ser seu novo aprendiz. Nesse final, Galen mata Vader e vira o novo aprendiz do Imperador. Com uma frase: "Você aterrorizou a sua vida e a dos outros ao seu redor...", o Imperador fala para Marek matar o seu antigo mestre, e superar a força para se tornar-se um Lorde Sith. Ele tenta superar o seu ódio mas não consegue, então aponta o Sabre para matar o imperador mas ele pegou o seu sabre depressa. e depois quando o Palpatine disse que tentar matar o seu mestre é inútil, ele joga os relâmpagos da Força no Galen e o joga na outra sala e quebra o vidro de outra sala, e ele ao ver a nave de juno que ia pousa e o imperador usar a força e o joga a nave de Juno, com o auxílio da força, para dentro da sala pelo vidro, o que leva a acreditar que Juno, PROXY e os lideres rebeldes morrem, e você também. Porém, na cena final, mostra o aprendiz em uma roupa, uma armadura feita para ele sobreviver pelos ferimentos, enquanto o Imperador fala com ele sobre a que é uma nova era para o Império e para os Sith e depois Galen torna-se o chamado de Lorde Starkiller.... Esse final é chamado de Dark Side Of The Force. .]] Depois você ganha mais níveis (Tatooine, Hoth, Academia Jedi). Em Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, quando se escolhe o lado luminoso da Força, Vader é preso definitivamente, Juno sobrevive e existe então uma nova esperança para o fim do império galáctico. Porém, se você for para o lado sombrio da Força, Starkiller é morto por outro clone de Starkiller que também mata rebeldes e Rahm Kota, depois ele segue Vader, olha para Juno morrendo e vai embora com seu mestre. (Nível extra) Endor; Galen recebe uma ordem do Imperador para impedir que os rebeldes destruam o campo de força. Depois de um tempo encontra Chewbacca e Han Solo após a luta, Galen mata os dois e encontra Leia (já treinada como Jedi), duela com ela e a mata. Aparições *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' comic * Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Force Unleashed'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * * * * *Exclusive The Force Unleashed Information! at NZGamer.com * * * * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * *''Rogue Leaders: The Story of LucasArts'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' }} Notas e referências Categoria:Acólitos e aprendizes Sith Categoria:Assassinos Categoria:Caçadores de Jedi Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Jedi Negros Categoria:Jedi pós-Ruusan Categoria:Jedi Rebeldes Categoria:Jedi redimidos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Residentes de Kashyyyk